1. Field of the Invention
The invention is drawn to an apparatus and method for capturing the leg or foot of an animal in a snare.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of traps have been developed for the capture of wild animals, including jaw traps, spring traps, and snares. However, because many traditional and proven methods to capture wild canids have been banned in many states, effective alternative methods have been quite limited. In addition, pest management in the private sector appears to be growing, with many pest control operators expanding into the management of wild animals, including canids such as coyotes. Many of the laws surrounding the trapping of animals have impacted the private sector severely, particularly pest control operators and commercial trappers. Thus, the need remains for wildlife control techniques that are both effective and humane, and in compliance with federal, state, and local laws.